The objective of this proposal is to solicit funds to help support an international conference entitled ACTIVE INTERMEDIATES: FORMATION, TOXICITY AND INACTIVATION to be held in Turku, Finland, July 26-27, 1975. The conference will be held in conjunction with the VI International Congress of Pharmacology in Helsinki, July 20-25, 1975, as a satellite symposium. The funds will be used to support travel for 12 American scientists to Turku where they will take part in presentations and discussions concerning the mechanisms of toxicity of hydroxylamines, aflatoxins, safrole, dimethylnitrosamine, nitrites, furans, nitrofurans, various insecticides, carbon tetrachloride, and benzene. We will also consider the mixed function oxidase system, epoxide formation glutathione transferases, lipid peroxidation, relationship of metabolism and covalent binding to toxicity and repair mechanisms. We plan to publish the proceedings in a book.